


Feel Something

by Purple_Storm



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, High School, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Storm/pseuds/Purple_Storm
Summary: "Ninomiya had learned very young, like everyone else, that he was related to someone on Earth, a soulmate, a person supposed to be the perfect person for him. A person to whom he will be bound for life. When people reach a certain age, around 12 years old they feel the physical sensations of their soul mate, at different intensities depending on the distance. And Ninomiya had never felt anything until recently."





	1. « I don't care if it hurts »

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song "feel something" by Jaymes Young  
> I'm not english so, sorry for the mistakes!

It was now about two weeks ago that Ninomiya Kazunari was feeling the symptoms. And to be honest, it did not really liked it, these symptoms. He lived very well before they appeared, he did not need them, even less the guilty person who gave it. He was a little bit upset. Because yes, sometimes it could be pleasant, but sometimes it was unpleasant, it could make him weak and he hated this idea.

\- You're grumpy lately Kazunari.  
\- I know mom, but it's not my fault. I think I found it...  
\- Find ? You mean that ...  
\- Not found but it is not far and I already don't like it.  
\- Oh, do you feel things?  
\- Hm.  
\- Your soul mate must therefore feel what you feel too.  
\- Well, if it could feel my anger ...  
\- Do you remember that it's only physical feelings?  
\- I know ... Said the young before slouching on the couch.

Ninomiya had learned very young, like everyone else, that he was related to someone on Earth, a soulmate, a person supposed to be the perfect person for him. A person to whom he will be bound for life. When people reach a certain age, around 12 years old they feel the physical sensations of their soul mate, at different intensities depending on the distance. And Ninomiya had never felt anything until recently. He had found himself aching for two or three days, woke up a few times in a sense of pleasure. And that's where he understood. His soul mate was there, close. And if he had not felt anything so far, it was because it was too far from him. He had no idea who it was, but he was convinced that it was in the same university he was.  
Lost in his thoughts, he came out quickly feeling his stomach warm up. Angry, he decided to manifest himself by pinching his arm, then he continued to inflict some minor pain until his soul mate stops to get excited, literally speaking. He then grabbed his cell phone in the back pocket of his jeans, quickly lifting himself off the couch.

For: Mas' at 4:40 pm  
Have you ever felt pleasure through your soul mate? Sorry to ask that but it sucks (well not literally).

Kazunari huffed, when did he send such questions to his best friend exactly ? Masaki was his best friend since they were young kids, and since he was 15, he felt. Nino was now 19 years old and had been feeling for only 2 weeks.

From: Mas' to 16:43  
Do you mean before I meet him? Yes it happened! You don't tell me everything Ninooooo ~

Ninomiya could not help but chuckle as he read his friend's message. He didn't answer and then decided that he was going to find out who it was and, gently, ask to pay attention. And if Nino felt, the other too. He just wanted to be far away from that person and to be able to live his life like we wanted to. He hated this idea of soulmates, for him love wasn't predefined at our birth, love was more random, unpredictable than that. Yet everything showed that it worked well, those who met their soulmate live happily, after all they were supposed to be made for each other. Ninomiya had the proof with his best friend Aiba, who had found Sakurai as his soulmate. And they live a beautiful story. But Nino continues to think they were lucky. And in a way it made him a bit scared, he had never considered that his soulmate could be a man. It was even inconceivable for him. Finally, in any case, this story of soulmates was inconceivable for him, he promised to himself not to end with the so called person who was destined to him.

///

Kazunari went out of the shower, shaking his hair with a towel and then grabbed another one to wipe his body quickly before putting on his pajamas, a few drops wetting it slightly. He looked at himself in the mirror, quickly analyzed his messy hair and then spread the towels before going to the kitchen, where his mother was preparing the meal.

\- Mom, I never asked you but, was Dad your soulmate?  
\- Why this question ? She asked with a smile.  
\- I'd like to know if everyone really ends up like this ...  
\- Like this?  
\- I don't like this idea of bound by destiny or I don't know what ...  
\- Well no, your father and I were not related, but see, we still lived magic things and the best of all, I've got you. But it's not always easy, it wasn't easy.  
\- What do you mean ?  
\- Well, I met my soulmate. Before meeting your father.  
\- And why you aren't with it?  
\- It was ... a girl. She was totally against spending her life with another girl. We have spent a lot of time together and it was intense, I mean, you feel it deep inside of you that it's this person and not another one. It's unavoidable, and I know she felt it too. She just didn't accepted it and preferred to flee. It was not easy, I loved her, and it created a huge emptiness in me for a very long time. Until I meet your father. And even if he is no longer there, I don't feel this emptiness anymore since you are there Kazu.  
\- So it's possible to live without your soulmate. Concludes Nino, murmuring, still touched by the story of his mother.  
\- Of course Kazu, it's just hard at first. Even for her it was hard you know, but I think she built her life perfectly on her side.  
\- And dad? He was not destined for you so he also flees his person?  
\- He thought exactly like you, my kitten. He didn't wanted that. And he never wanted to meet his soulmate, he never felt it so it was even easier for him.  
\- I see...  
\- You have both versions Kazu, it's up to you to live the game of this life. Maybe you won't change your mind, but maybe you'll realize that you're happier with your person. The most important thing is your happiness.  
\- Thanks Mom. He said, hugging her from behind.  
\- I'm here for you and your questions my baby. But tell me, did you meet your soulmate?  
\- No! But it must be, it does not pay attention and I feel too much. I was hurted for days ...  
\- Find it and you'll see. It must be really close if you feel that way, surely in your class or something like that.

///

Aiba jumped quickly, making Sho laugh and Kazunari despair.

\- Masaki please! It's not what you think, I just want to find it and tell it must be careful because I still exist!  
\- You don't want to try? Sho asked.  
\- No ... I find it weird I don't know.  
\- Do you find us weird, with Mas'?  
\- Not at all ! And I'm happy that everything is going well for you. He smiles.  
\- Then why don't you want to try? What are you afraid of?

Ninomiya did not answer. Sho was right, he certainly had his convictions, but it doesn't stop him from trying anything. He was just stubborn and he knew it well.

///

-Tsk!  
\- What's happening ? Aiba asked, leaning towards him, not to speak too loudly.  
\- I felt a pain in the shoulder, as if I had been hit.  
\- The guys two rows in front were fighting gently, it's maybe one of them.  
\- Don't say that! It cannot be a guy!  
\- I have to remind you that I'm a guy and Sho too? Asked his friend, almost offended.  
\- I know ... And I have nothing against that, you know? Just I don't feel like being with a guy you see.  
\- Well then? But it's maybe a guy.

Without saying anything, Aiba pinched Ninomiya's hand violently while watching in front of him. He saw one of the boys jump and drop his pen. Masaki turned to his friend who seemed absent, trying to listen to the two boys.

\- What's the fuck? Laughs the other.  
\- I had some kind of discharge in my hand.  
\- You know what it means isn't it?  
\- Yeah ... I had some pain in the arm yesterday, it's close.

Ninomiya could not believe it, yet there were a lot of coincidences. He needed to be sure, so he pricked his hand with a pencil and heard the other complaining. He turned to Aiba who chuckled.

\- Shit.  
\- You know that the guy on the left is a good friend of Sho, and he knows a bit this guy on the right? It's perfect !  
\- No, but what do you think? I don't want this guy!  
\- Stop he's so cute! Anyway, didn't you said you were going to see him?  
\- I didn't expect him to be a guy.  
\- Oh what? Are you intimidated? ~  
\- Shut up.

The class ended and Masaki got up quickly, making his friend's eyes widen, he knew very well that Aiba was able of the worst.

\- Jun! Come! He exclaimed towards the two men.  
\- What are you fucking doing ?! Nino reproached, his face perfectly showing annoyance.  
\- Don't worry.

The two came closer and Ninomiya felt the apprehension rise.

\- Sho would like to have a drink in a bar after school, I thought we could ask to ... He started turning to the supposed soulmate of his friend.  
\- Ah, Ohno Satoshi, nice to meet you. He introduced himself while Nino bite his cheek.  
\- Satoshi! Want to join us? Kazu is coming with us!  
\- Hey! I never said I was coming!  
\- Don't say stupid things! Exclaimed Aiba, a little too cheerful, slapping Nino's shoulder.

The man named Ohno dropped his bag under the surprise of the pain, then he understood. Nino looked at his friend with the darkest look he could make and then turned his attention back to Ohno as to make sure he didn't make the connection. Ohno leaned forward to pick up apologizing for his pretented clumsiness, standing up and looking at Ninomiya in the eyes, he could read anger, his eyes were black, his eyebrows slightly frowned and his pink cheeks by irritation, and surely embarrassment.

\- Of course let's go! We can get to know each other, Satoshi is new, he came about two weeks ago. Finishes by answering Jun. We go to the lockers, we meet outside!

Ninomiya waited patiently for the two men to leave the room before turning back to Masaki, his eyes full of reproach, while Aiba was feeling guilty.

\- I...  
\- Are you fucking kidding me Masaki ?!  
\- I swear it was not voluntary!  
\- But I don't care, he understood that it was me and you train me in what?  
\- Kazu ... I promise you that I didn't want that. Said Aiba in a low voice, really wanting, then he grabbed Nino who sighed.  
\- I don't even know why I'm friend with you, you're irrecoverable

 

///

\- It's him. Said Ohno.  
\- Huh?  
\- Aiba's friend is my soulmate.  
\- What? Seriously?  
\- Yeah. Aiba hit him and that's why my bag fell.  
\- Oh shit! How nice is it?  
\- I don't know he looked really angry to see me.  
\- And what do you think of him?  
\- Well, I don't know him, Jun ...  
\- Don't make the innocent with me, I'm talking physically. This is your type?  
\- I think so, yes! He laughed  
\- And we'll help you ~

The two began to laugh and then Ohno turned his attention to the three boys coming, Sho and Aiba visibly laughing at Nino who was trying to hit Aiba.


	2. I'm too young to feel so numb, numb, numb, numb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here this is the next chapter !  
> Thank you for the two persons who comment the first chapter♥ I hope you'll love this one

Everyone knew, but nobody said anything, and Ninomiya prayed that it would stay that way. He listened to the conversations while being hypnotized by his glass still filled with some lemon-vodka.

\- So you're new here, then? Sho asked before taking a sip.  
\- Yes, I moved two weeks ago, it was painful! He laughed.

No, joking?

\- Well guys! I think I'll leave you, I have things to do tomorrow. Announced Jun before saying goodbye to everyone and leaving.  
\- Hey you don't want us to have an improvised party at home? Proposed Sho.  
\- Ah, yes, why not! It would allow me to know you better. Said Ohno.  
\- Great ! Nino are you coming with us?  
\- Do I really have the choice Masaki? He said coldly, between sips.  
\- Don't sulk Ninomiiiii! Aiba exclaimed while pinching his friend's cheek, friendly.  
\- Do n't touch me ! He ordered, making it clear that it was because of Ohno's presence, which reacted to the feeling of Aiba's gesture.  
\- Oh sorry. But you come?  
\- I don't think Mas', I really want to go home ...  
\- Kazuuuuuu ~

The concerned sighed, he finally met Ohno's eyes, then as a challenge, he decided to accept. He was not going to be slaughtered by him, not because he was supposedly his soulmate. It was on Aiba's shouts of joy that they decided to leave the bar after paying, in the direction of Sakurai's apartment. Sho was lucky to be born into a good family and so had a huge apartment only for himself, well not really, he shared it very often with his boyfriend after all.

\- Sit down, I'll prepare the extra room! Masaki are you coming to help me?  
\- Yep! Wait for me! He said rushing to his boyfriend before kissing him on the cheek.

The two lovers left without even worrying about the discomfort they caused by leaving Ninimoya and Ohno alone. And especially for Nino who was extremely uncomfortable since the beginning. But that was not going to work out, he felt Ohno's gaze on him, as if he were looking for some kind of contact. The two were sitting on the floor, on a carpet, around a low table, their backs resting on the sofa behind them.

\- Ninomiya?

The concerned didn't answer but looked up at him, like to tell him he was ready to listen to him. He could not understand why he was so anxious, intimidated and even a little upset by the presence of the other. The nervousness was probably due to the convictions he had.

\- We are ... soulmates? I mean, sorry to ask that but ...

Without saying anything but still looking at Ohno, Ninomiya pinched his arm again.

\- So ? Do you have your answer?  
\- Y-Yes. Ohno said holding a smile towards his soulmate, but this one remained closed. You ... you don't seem to like the idea.  
\- No. I don't like the idea that everyone is bound to someone from birth, that our life is already written.  
\- But our life is not written in advance. I understand your point of view. However, I think that soulmates is only a part of our life, it is a facility. Can you imagine if we had to find the right person by ourselves? It must be so hard ...  
\- Easy solution, facility, you said it yourself.  
\- Are you really against it?  
\- I was. Then my mother made me think. Then I saw you and ... And it's not possible.

Ohno had just felt a hint of hope disappearing as quickly as it had appeared. He had always believed in this story of soulmates and yet he was rejected by the one that was linked to him.

\- Is this me the problem? He finally ask, in a small voice.  
\- Not you directly ... Ninomiya whispered. Only that I had not taken into consideration that my soulmate could be a man. Already just thinking that it would be a woman I was struggling but I don't see myself with a man. And I'm sorry if it affects you directly. You must surely believe in these stories. But that's not my case. You look nice, you'll find someone better for you, I'm sure of that.  
\- There is no hope that you change your mind?  
\- I doubt. I don't say no to you. But really, don't make too many illusions, it's better for you. I know myself, I'm stubborn, I'm doing it my way, and I rarely change my mind.

It had been fast and rather abrupt. Ninomiya was aware of this and he didn't want to hurt Ohno but he didn't want to create any attachment on his part. He wanted to avoid unnecessary suffering. He felt the tension tighten, then Sho and Masaki returned to the living room. The owner of the place went to the kitchen to get out of things to drink and eat then joined the others, ready to spend a good evening with them.

///

Ninomiya went at home the next day in the morning, it was now 4p.m and he seemed amorphous, seeming absent, elsewhere. He kept thinking about these stories of soulmates, of Ohno Satoshi ... He knew well that, contrary to him, Ohno believed in it, his questions had not been insignificant, his looks, his expressions, his reactions showed that he had always believed and was now greatly disappointed. Ninomiya felt sincerely sorry, Ohno had fallen on the only guy who didn't accept that. He was probably going to suffer because of Ninomiya's decision.

\- So Kazu, did you meet your soulmate? His mother asked, settling down beside him.  
\- Yes ... It's a boy. And I think I disappointed him by saying that I don't believe in soulmates and that I don't want to live like that.  
\- Oh, you were direct.  
\- You think I was wrong to be honest?  
\- In a way it's good to have been honest, it's even better for him. Moreover, I hope you wasn't too rough in your words.  
\- I did my best. But he seemed sad you know. He didn't talk much on the evening, he didn't talk much either and he avoided my eyes.  
\- Well ... you've watched him a lot!~  
\- Mum...  
\- Kazunari, it proves that you do care about others, that you have a heart, you are a good person, don't doubt it just because you don't think like the majority, okay ?

The young man didn't answer but snuggled against his mother. He had always been close to his mother, he had always loved her a lot. However, even if his mother gave him all this love, he missed his father.

///

Ninomiya was perfectly settled in his bed, stretching out all his body, he finally caught his switch and played at Zelda. He had to clear his mind and he knew he could travel a little bit through this game. He was grateful to Satoshi who seemed to pay more attention to him, he had not had a bad day. At last he had felt nothing that could come from Ohno. He was walking with Link through the huge map of the game, he had no real goal, having already completed the game. Then, while he was fighting against enemies, his phone vibrated. He paused his game and unlocked his phone, which was showing a new message of an unknown number.

Hi Nino! It's Ohno. I couldn't help but ask your number to Sho. I hope you don't mind that. I would like, if you wish, to know you better. Don't see anything ambiguous about it, I understood your point of view. I just hope we could reach a friends status.

Nino smiled slightly then registered the contact under the name of Ohno before answering him.

For Ohno at 9:12 p.m:  
Hey Hello! Of course I see no problem, it's with pleasure. I hope that this future status of friends won't hurt you.

From Ohno at 9:14 p.m:  
Don't worry. I'm going to sleep, sleep well!

For Ohno at 9:14 p.m:  
You too.

///

On his side, Ohno was jubilant, he was really happy that Nino didn't reject him entirely, he hoped in the depths of him that he would manage to make him change his mind, he would like. Because as soon as he realized that Ninomiya was his soulmate, he felt something, something powerful enough, like a strong connection. And after learning about the subject, he had learned that it was an inevitable phenomenon at the first meeting, so Nino had felt it even if he denied it. He believed that he could change him. He wanted more than anything to be with him even if he had known him for only 24 hours. This need, this desire to be with an unknown probably came from this unique bond that linked the souls between them. Maybe Nino felt it too, that's what he liked to think, that's what he was hoping on the deep inside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always very loved♥


	3. I never thought I'd miss the bittersweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always sorry about the mistakes !  
> And thank you so much for your comments, I love you aaaaall♥  
> I hope you'll still love this story ~

In only two weeks they were almost the best friends in the world. It was an extremely weird feeling for both. Ninomiya felt really close to Ohno, sometimes he thought it was that connection that did that. He thought that all this was done to link them. And he still didn't want that. He liked Ohno, it was undeniable, they were related for life anyway, so if both could be happy with a strong bond of friendship it was fine. But for Ohno it was entirely different. He wanted to be with Nino all the time, he knew it wasn't only for this friendship. He felt irremediably attracted to him, a strong physical attraction that didn't help to stop the development of his feelings. Yet, he was really grateful that Nino had agreed to be friends with him, he could make friends. They were a small group of 5 who all got along very well. They had a party planned for tonight where other students would be there, Ohno wanted to take advantage of it to get even closer to Kazunari.

\- Oh-chan? Are you alive? Nino asked, shaking his hand in front of Ohno's eyes.  
\- Oh yes sorry! He smiled.  
\- We were saying to meet at 8 pm for the party.  
\- Yes of course.

Ohno was in a hurry, it had been days since he thought about this party, what could happen. He had made a whole bunch of scenarios, even if he really doubted that one of them was coming. He could not help but wonder if Nino felt things and preferred to hide them, it was possible after all, they were soulmates despite everything. All he knew was that as soon as Nino felt something he was thinking of him. He had hurt himself a few days ago and he was looking straight back to Ohno to check that everything was fine for him. And the contrary too, Ohno was extremely careful about what he was doing, he didn't want to hurt Nino.

///

The door opened and a young woman smiled at them.

\- Welcome ! You can do as at home, being careful of course.

The music resonated and they could feel it through their bodies. Then, they all five entered inside. The house was filled with young students, music, food, alcohol. The evening promised to be fun. Aiba rushed directly to the alcohol under the laughter of his friends who followed him anyway.

\- Who's taking what? Aiba asked.  
\- Like you. Sho answered.  
\- Rum please. Replied Jun.  
\- Vodka! Ohno and Nino answered at the same time.

They laughed vaguely at this timing before Aiba served them in turn. He served Coke with rum for Jun, vodka and apple juice for the two soulmates and a sunrise tequila for Sho and himself.

\- Tell me it's a joke or soulmates have to take the same stuff to drink? Jun finally asked.

Ninomiya swallowed his drink and began to cough, under the laughter of others. Ohno felt his throat burn after that. He finally tapped the back of his friend to help him who was beginning to calm down and who gave him a smile.

\- Don't die for that, please. He smiled.  
\- Sorry, that made me laugh and I choked on myself! Good ... Kanpai !!  
\- Kanpai!

And the alcohol flowed through their bodies, slightly heating their throats.

///

The flashes of lights, the noise and the alcohol slightly muddled Ohno's senses who felt a hard headache coming slowly. He saw Nino, who was certainly quite drunk like the others, dancing a few meters ahead. It was when he saw him moving his body, looking at him from head to the feet that he felt this attraction once again. He would give everything to be able to put his hands on Ninomiya's hips and be able to dance with him, to get closer, to look him in the eyes.   
He saw Kazunari as the perfect man. He was funny, cute, attentive, he had shown it. And now he could call him sexy. Or was he just influenced by the link, was Nino as attractive as he thought? He sighed, realizing that alcohol made him think too much about things that weren't very interesting.

\- J?  
\- Yeah ?  
\- What do you think about Nino?  
\- Physically?  
\- Hm ... I don't know if I'm objective when I think of him ... He said putting his arm on Jun's shoulder before putting his head.  
\- He's very cute.  
\- Hm that's what I thought.

Jun laughed as he watched Nino, visibly enjoying the moment.

\- You love him ?  
\- I don't know ... I'm attracted to him, I want to be with him all the time but ... He doesn't want that you know.  
\- I know. But that can change. I don't know what it is, since I've never met my soulmate, but I know things. And it's almost inevitable. I mean, there are 95% of soulmates who stay together until the end.  
\- I'll be part of the remaining 5% ...  
\- Don't be negative, try to get closer. You are lucky enough to be helped by this unique connection that binds you. Join him and dance with him, you'll see, he's not going to push you away, you're here to have fun.

Ohno simply nodded before leaving Jun for his soulmate. Jun smiled and looked at the world around him, his eyes stopped and he changed, becoming darker. The gazes met and he grabbed his jacket before leaving the house.  
Finally, Satoshi got closer to Nino, who himself took the lead and invited Ohno to join him to dance. He smiled sincerely at this invitation and then, began to dance in front of him. They looked at each other and Ohno noticed how Nino's eyes shone, and this, also attracted him. They moved their bodies, while looking at each other and laughing together. Satoshi felt like he was alone with him while the house was filled with lot of people. He turned away his eyes to look around, many people, many couples, he noticed Aiba and Sakurai a little further, kissing with passion which made him smile. Ninomiya brought him back to him, moving his arms around his neck. Slightly shaking, Ohno finally put his hands on his hips, as he had wanted since the beginning of this party. Their bodies were so close, they would eventually touch each other, Ohno would go crazy. Did Ninomiya do it on purpose? No. He couldn't do it on purpose, he was driven by alcohol, the atmosphere, the euphoria of the moment. Yet, Kazunari brought his body to Ohno's one who automatically got tensed.  
He was going to be crazy.  
They continued to dance for a few minutes and then decided to go for a drink. Nino took a glass of lemon-vodka while the other took two shots of vodka in a row. Ninomiya looked at him a little surprised, then laughed. Ohno suddenly grabbed his arm and took him down the hallway to the rooms where there was no one else. Nino had not even struggled, he had said nothing and let himself be carried away, until he found himself pressed against a wall, Ohno kissing him. He was confused and a little absent, he didn't react and even answered. They separated, Nino didn't let anything appear, then he left without saying anything, he left the house and went home while Satoshi tortured his mind and regretted what he just had done.

///

Ninomiya woke up with a violent headache, he straightened up in his bed and grabbed his phone. It was noon, he had 3 missed calls and 4 new messages. 2 calls from Aiba, 1 from Ohno, 3 messages from Ohno, 1 from Sho. He felt bad at the simple sight of the "Oh-chan" contact name. He should have stopped him but he didn't...  
He finally looked at the missed messages. Sho just asked him if he was ok, and Ohno sent long messages of apologies and regrets. He said he was stupid and had drunk too much.  
However, Ninomiya knew that it was not entirely true, he knew that this is what Ohno wanted from the beginning. He felt bad and angry about it. He had the impression that he had been used, that he had lied in some way. They could never really be friends, it was not possible if they didn't both agree on the same things. Satoshi seemed to want more and not Kazunari, it created a problem.  
He sighed then answered Sho's message and then Ohno.

For Oh-chan at 12:11 pm:  
I will take my distance, we do not agree on the same things. It's just not possible, I want to be friend with you but you want more, I cannot stay with you, it's too complicated.

From Oh-chan to 12:13 pm:  
Nino please! I'm really sorry, I got carried away, I thought something was happening and I drank too much alcohol.

Ninomiya was also angry with himself, he had been ambiguous yesterday, he realized today thinking about it. He didn't even know why he'd done that, maybe he liked to be loved. It must have been that, he was purely selfish and cruel. He was more angry with him than with Ohno. In the end it was his fault. Not Ohno's one.

For Oh-chan at 12:20 pm:  
I'm sorry, I should not have acted like that yesterday, but despite that, I'm going to distance myself, it's better for everyone.

Receiving this message, Ohno felt his world dgot destroyed, tears rose and began to flow. He felt stupid to react like that but he could not help but wanted to be with Kazunari, he wanted to call him, to see him but he didn't have the strength. He was just going to sleep, hoping that the weekend would calm things, hoping Nino would change his mind and continue to be his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always ♥


	4. I'll pay my weight in blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here another chapter! I kinda like it so I hope you'll too!  
> Sorry again for the mistakes~  
> And thank you VERY MUCH for your comments♥

He was running away. He had dodged him since that incident. Ninomiya remained alone all day, even if his friends tried to bring him back. He apologized every time and left without adding anything else. And Ohno was deeply affected by this, he cried, a bit, occasionally in the evening. He terribly missed Nino. However, he answered his messages sometimes, but he was distant, and always apologized. The days seemed longer than before, and the more time passed, the more Ohno felt his motivation, his energy and his joy leaving him. He couldn't even say if it was the fault of this link or if it was because he was too attached to his soulmate. It was surely both of them.  
Satoshi sighed as he lay in bed, watching his ceiling. He had come back from classes three hours ago and he had done nothing else since, except to torture his mind. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, his heart beat faster, was it Nino?

From Masaki at 8:20 pm:  
Ohno! We're at the usual bar with Nino but he drank, a little, he cries and doesn't want to leave...   
I thought maybe you could do something?

Ohno ticked but didn't hesitate any longer, he stood up, his heart beating still as hard, he rushed, went down the stairs, grabbed his jacket pronouncing very vague explanations to his parents before leaving. He ran towards the bar, which was not far from his home. On the way he remembered Masaki's words, Nino was crying. Why ? Ohno was afraid that something bad had happened, he didn't want to see him cry, he didn't want to see him sad. The closer he came, the sicker he felt.  
Finally, Ohno arrived in front of the bar, he had a headache, probably because of Nino. He took his courage with both hands, a little stressed then he finally went inside. He thought he saw blur when he saw Nino, who seemed angry in front of a man. Aiba was absent. This man was too close, he seemed even threatening. And when Satoshi began to move towards them, Nino got up from his chair and the other pushed him violently, almost knocking Ninomiya. Being afraid that it would became dangerous, Satoshi came between them, under the astonished look of Nino who didn't expect to see him here.

\- What are you doing? You should better leave. The man started in front of him.  
\- Leave him.  
\- Don't interfere with that. I do what I want.  
\- Satoshi ... Leave, please.

The two men glared at each other, Nino watched the scene, he was attentive to the gestures, he didn't want Ohno to be hurt by his fault. The man punched Ohno who immediately threw himself on the other while Nino was lightly stunned at once.

\- No ! Nino exclaimed, rushing toward the two men who were standing firmly, screaming.  
\- Nino, get out of here! Satoshi shouted, surprising the youngest.

Quickly, the security of the bar grabbed the three men to make them leave the place, so they found themselves outside, the stranger didn't stop there and threw himself on Satoshi, making him fall to the ground before giving him a few kicks. Nino immediately fell under the effect of the pain. The two soulmates screamed in pain, holding their stomach, which made the aggressor smile.

\- Do you see that ... Soulmates, that's great! So if I do that I hurt both ... he laughed before hitting Ohno in the face.

He looked satisfied as he heard the lamentations of the two young men.

\- Stop it please ... Nino begged, more for Ohno than for himself. Let him go, it's with me that you have a problem ...  
\- But it's your asshole boyfriend who interposed, too bad for him. Well, for both of you.

As Ninomiya straightened up with the unique goal to help Satoshi, the man understood and therefore grabbed Ohno's hair to straighten him, knowing very well that the two would be hurted. The youngest of the two struggled not to cry from the pain and seeing the condition of his friend. He was bleeding at the nose and was breathing heavily, hardly, under the pain that drowned his whole body. Kazunari continued to beg the other, approaching subtly, finally reaching the man who let go Ohno, caught by surprise.

\- Motherfucker !

He propelled Nino and was attacked by Ohno who didn't want his soulmate to be directly touched, he wanted to preserve, to protect him. He knew that even though he was in pain, he couldn't change that, but if he could avoid him the worst then he would do it.

\- Kazu please leave here.  
\- Fuck ! I won' leave you there !

Suddenly Ninomiya began to vomit after receiving a severe stomach pain and then began to cry. He didn't even dare to get up to see how his friend was doing. It was obvious, he felt it but he didn't want to see it. He felt so guilty, everything was his fault, without him Ohno would not have suffered, he would not be coughing with groaning pain on the ground. Finally he raised his head, his vision somehow blurred, he saw Satoshi on the ground and the other approaching. He was going to kill them, Nino was pretty sure of it, and then he heard the sirens of the police and the ambulance coming closer. He could have smiled if he had had the strength. Their aggressor fled and the doctors rushed to Ohno who kept telling them to take care of Kazunari.

\- Hey ? Are you fine ? You have no injuries?  
\- I'm connected to him ... he whispered, barely seeing what was happening.  
\- We take both! They are related to each other so it's as bad as the other! He xclaimed.

///

Ninomiya opened his eyes, hearing the typical sounds of the hospital. He was a little stunned and lost in the beginning then the events resurfaced in his mind. He realized that Satoshi was only a few feet away from him in the next bed. It didn't really hurt anymore, at least not as much as it did. He got up and out of bed, heading for his friend who was still sleeping. He grabbed his hand and held it in his, gently moving the other on his face, he was damaged. He had a slightly swollen eye and his face was marked by bruises and scratches. He noticed his eyes move through his eyelids and then woke up. His eyes were barely open, he looked at Nino before smiling softly.

\- You're okay. He said, exerting a slight pressure on Ninomiya's hand.  
\- Of course ... Murmured the concerned. And...  
\- This is the most important.  
\- No ... Do you have pain? He asked even if he knew the answer, at least felt it.  
\- It's okay.  
\- You lie.  
\- So don't ask me. He smiled.  
\- I'm sorry for all that Satoshi.

The older man shook his head and finally opened his eyes completely. He felt that one of them was a little swollen but he was not too bad so he didn't complain.

\- But I would like to know what happened ...  
\- He made me advances and I pushed him, that's all.  
\- What ?  
\- You're jealous ? Laughed Nino.  
\- No ! But all of that for that ...  
\- I know...  
\- And where was Aiba?  
\- Mas'? He had been gone a long time.  
\- What? But he asked me to come and I came quickly.  
\- He asked you to come?  
\- He told me that you were crying so I came.  
\- But it's wrong ! Said Nino laughing. The bastard. He did it on purpose.

Satoshi smiled before blowing and closing his eyes, enjoying the touch of the hand of the one he loved on his own. Yes he loved him, he was sure of it now, he thought it was just that link at first but no. He had been so scared for him yesterday, he didn't care about himself, all that mattered to him was Kazunari.

\- The next time when I tell you to leave you listen to me, stupid.  
\- You have no orders to give me Oh-chan.

Their discussion was in a feeling of lightness, and both were reassured. They both smiled. Ohno turned to his side to look at his friend. He noticed Nino's hospital gown.

\- Cute.  
\- Don't say stupid things !

Satoshi only dreamed of straightening up and kissing Nino. This desire, this mute demand, burned his lips. He was more than happy to see that he was staying with him after all these moments of ignorance, Kazu was there, he was there for him, he was smiling at him, talking to him, holding his hand.

\- Can I ask you something?  
\- Yeah?  
\- Take me...  
\- What?!  
\- In your arms, idiot.

Ninomiya felt almost ashamed to have such thoughts so, his cheeks became red, which made Ohno laugh, who straightened up, waiting for his hug. Hug he got right away, they squeezed each other, which warmed the heart of Satoshi. He expected something fast and friendly, but it was a real hug from the youngest. He hugged him tightly, stroking his hair.

\- I was so scared...

And Ohno fell in love, a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are loved ♥


	5. To feel my nerves wake up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of sexy time in this one? Well I guess, it's very light  
> Very short chapter, sorry about that! But I still have lot of ideas don't worry about that~

Ohno was able to leave the hospital the next day, he had to explain the facts to his parents who were greatly worried. He had finally announced that he had met his soulmate, he had talked to them about Kazunari, a cute smile stuck at his face. His parents were happy to hear him and hoped the boy would change his mind about their son. Then, he spoke of the altercation they had, that he had only wanted to protect and defend Nino, even at the risk of his life. His mother was shocked by his remarks before his father intervened, reminding him that this link made things exceptional and sometimes incomprehensible.   
After that, Satoshi went to his personal bathroom, passing through his room. He had to continue to heal his wounds. He looked at himself in the mirror, his eye had deflated, but it was a little bit dark, he applied a specific cream. His nose was slightly blue but luckily it was not broken. He hissed in pain as he touched it, he was very fragile in the affected areas. He thought about Nino when he felt the pain. He smiled slightly, thinking that at least Kazunari's cute little face was untouched and intact. As he washed his hands, his phone vibrated, showing the name of his soulmate. He hurriedly dried his hands and grabbed the phone to read his message.

From Kazu to 2:21 pm:  
You're okay ? I felt some pain.

For Kazu at 2:22 pm:  
Everything is fine, I was just dealing with my injuries, sorry.

From Kazu to 2:25 pm:  
Don't apologize for that, it's my fault Satoshi. Go to your bed and rest.

For Kazu at 2:26 pm:  
Don't give me orders ~

They both smiled on their side, then Satoshi lay down in bed after closing the shutters and taking his analgesics, Kazunari was right and anyway he was tired, the events and the drugs had really exhausted him. He sent a message to Nino to tell him he was going to sleep, then put down his cell phone and snuggled in his blanket. He would fall asleep quickly.

For his part, Ninomiya hated even more the bond that united him to Ohno. It was restrictive and now he realized how dangerous it was. He had felt so much pain, and he knew that Ohno too, especially since he had been physically injured. But could he die because of this connection? He wondered. He knew it was only physical feelings, but he doubted about everything now. He sighed and decided to stop thinking as much. And now he was hoping that Satoshi was fast asleep because he wanted to ... relax. He wanted to touch himself, he had not done it for a long time since Satoshi was there, he didn't want him to feel what he was doing. It was embarrassing and weird, like if he was touching him at the same time. And he knew that Ohno had not done anything since they met. Unless if he's doing like Nino now, waiting for the other to sleep.  
He felt that desire invade his body for a few minutes, he felt frustrated. He undressed without thinking and lay down in bed, starting to touch his member slowly. He shuddered to the touch, he was already very sensitive. He had an empty mind, he just wanted to remove that tension, he wanted to feel good for a moment, as short as it was. His member was fully erect, he began to be hot and panting, his hand was activated, never ceasing to accelerate. He knew very well that he was coming very fast but he didn't care, that's what he wanted. As he approached the end, he had a vision of Satoshi kissing him at the party. He cursed, feeling that he was slowing down his hand as a result of this mental picture. Frustrated, he went fast and came, his body tense and slightly arched. He slowly recovered his senses, wiping his hand before feeling extremely calm, he was going to fall asleep, light.  
It was not counting on Satoshi. The oldest had not managed to fall asleep and had felt. He had rather savored this strange pleasure he could have without even moving a finger, literally. As soon as he felt his member shudder he went to the bathroom, knowing what was happening. He had moaned and imagined what Nino was doing and it had excited him a lot. He could not imagine what would happen if both did it at the same time, it should be amazing. However he couldn't, he had done nothing not to embarrass Nino or risk being avoided because of it. He sighed on the way to his bed, would he ever have Kazunari? He was wondering if one day they would be together and happy.

///

Ohno was getting closer to his high school, ready to face a new day, a new week, and he was also trying to forget the solo pleasures of Nino, he had to act naturally, as if nothing. He should also surely answer the questions of others about the attack he had suffered with Ninomiya. Oh and surely strangle Aiba for trying to trap him. No, in a way, luckily he did that, who knows what could have happened to Kazu if he had not arrived in time. He didn't even want to think about it.

\- Satoshi! Shouted a voice behind, accompanied by footsteps running.

The man turned around, uncovering Ninomiya, unsurprisingly, he knew his voice perfectly anyway.

\- Are you okay ? Asked the youngest.

Satoshi nodded without adding anything, without forgetting to smile. He stopped, noticing that Nino had stopped. He grabbed the older man's forearm to draw him to him. Ohno's heart was racing instantly and he was afraid Kazunari would notice it as he frowned before returning to his softer look and looking at his face.

\- Oh, it's going away little by little.  
\- Yeah, yes. I don't have any more pain.  
\- I know.  
\- Oh that's right. Satoshi smiled shyly.  
\- I didn't tell you, but thanks really. I blame myself that you had to suffer but you helped me a lot, the truth is that I was afraid, I tried to hide it before you came but I was really freaked! I swear I thought he was going to kidnap me and ... Anyway, thank you...

Ohno was somewhat touched by the words of his soulmate, he wanted even more to protect him, Nino seemed to be a tough guy but nothing, he was a little thing that needed to be protected. Then he wrapped his arm around his neck to bring him to him, hugging him.

\- Promise me to tell me where you go each time, I want to know, I want to know to protect you. I won't let anyone touch you or hurt you.

Ninomiya just laughed but deep down he felt good, protected and ... loved by someone. He knew that Satoshi's love for him was different from the one of his other friends, the one of his mother. And yet, despite that, he had not really changed his mind about this story of soulmates. He was more than stubborn and he knew it very well.  
Ohno on his side, he had a lot of things in mind. He wanted to play, he wanted to play with him, no matter how. He was well helped by the bond that made them feel the same things. He had planned on still trying to get closer to him at the next party.  
They finally broke up, smiling. They looked at each other and their hearts missed a beat at the same time, making Ninomiya more than confused. He really hated not to control a single thing, he was afraid of falling into the trap of Satoshi who, even if he denied it, was closing in on him, little by little, more and more everyday...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always ♥  
> Thank you all


	6. You could be the one to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda smut things?  
> Sorry for the absence, I was busy with my final exams at school and I was at the Pride of Paris with my friends so I couldn't do anything!  
> I hope you'll enjoy this one ♥

Ohno was getting angry. Ninomiya had started avoiding him again, and on top of that he was touching himself regularly, late at night, when he thought Satoshi was sleeping. He barely replied to his messages, and sometimes didn't answer them at all. And to amplify his unhappiness, Ohno had been sick for a week. On the side of Kazunari, not much different, only that he vomited for two days, he had the impression that he was going to die as he was getting tired.  
He went to the kitchen for a drink of water, seeing his condition, his mother worried a little more.

\- Kazunari did you find out what you got?  
\- No, why ?  
\- It may be getting worse, you know ...  
\- What do you mean ? He asked after finishing his drink.  
\- Well, that kind of thing can have a connection with the soulmate.  
\- What?  
\- Here, read that, honey.

His mother handed him her phone, showing an article. Nino began to read it, all the information mingling in his mind. He could hardly believe what he was reading, it must have been a joke, it must have been wrong. He didn't want this life. He re-read and re-read without really understanding what he was reading. The article mentioned the fact that, in rare cases, soulmates were so destined to each other that they felt more than the normal link. They could feel the emotions inside, could get sick because of the other, and could die if they were too far away.

\- Mum...  
\- Yes I know I ...  
\- I don't want to believe that. I don't want that. Why is it falling on me? Why ?!

Kazunari's voice rose, nervousness, doubts, overwhelming him. He adored Satoshi, it was not because of him, but he could not help thinking that everything was wrong. He had the sensation of living in fake, where nothing existed as it should be. He felt so lost in all of this. Could he learn how to love Ohno as a lover and not a friend? He was not sure.

\- The more you deny, the more unhappy he is and the more you will be.  
\- Why would he be unhappy?  
\- He loves you honey, and you know it too, that's why you don't answer his messages and I see that it makes you sad, this situation. Don't let that happen. You know, I was really happy with your dad but there wasn't that connection I had with my soulmate. I know that everything would have been different with her, that doesn't mean that I regret anything but take this chance, take this chance for him too. You may change your mind you know, or not, but you will have tried, you will have the merit of having took a chance to that. And if you want my opinion, I'm sure you won't regret, these links are unique and strangely, it works.

Kazu didn't know what to say to his mother, he was lost, he didn't know if he should listen to her, if he had to try, he didn't want to, but on the other hand, his mother was surely right. He felt so dizzy and sick, he felt so sad. And now, he knew it was coming from Satoshi. He could never run away, never forget. If he left far away they would die, if he stayed close he would always feel him, for life.

///

Ninomiya had gone to his friend's house, he had thought so much and finally asked Satoshi if he could come. This one had obviously accepted in the second. Then Nino found himself in front of the door, hesitating, then began to hit three times. Shortly after, Ohno opened the door and let him in, silently. He didn't look well, he didn't even look happy to see Nino. He had something in the look that was different. Kazu felt a slight dizziness and then he lowered himself to remove his shoes. Satoshi clenched his fists, he fought, he fought against all his dirty thoughts. He had been drinking alcohol, and he knew it was going to turn against himself. Then as the youngest started to get up, he pushed him until he was stuck between the table and Satoshi.

\- What are you doing ?!  
\- I cannot Kazu ... he whispered in his ear, sliding his hands under his shirt, grazing his ribs, making him shudder. Do you realize how frustrating it is? Frustrating to feel what you do at night and cannot do anything?  
\- What do you think you're doing here ...? Nino asked, ignoring his comments. I just came to talk!

Ohno pressed a little closer against him, his crotch rubbing against the back of Nino, he felt the other freeze as he sighed.

\- Let me do it Kazu ...  
\- Damn it, but you're drunk fucking stupid! He exclaimed, struggling.

Not wanting to let him go, Satoshi pushed him back against the table, letting him bend over, then began to unbutton his pants. It was as if he was going to be raped but yet the sexual tension between Ohno and him began to excite him. He felt the older man's hand around his member firmly, masturbating slowly.

\- Satoshi...

Everyone's breathing intensified and became heavier, the heat surrounding them. Nino leaned on the table while his body was shaking, behind him he felt that his soulmate began a few movements to rub against him, intensifying their feelings. Kazu let out a soft groan that made Ohno shudder, making him shudder as well. The two lost their minds, they didn't know what to think, what to do. They were drowned in a strange pleasure. Strange because basically neither of them wanted that. Nino didn't want to do that, and if Satoshi had been in his normal sober state, he would never have done that. The older man let his head fall on the other's shoulder, moaning, before kissing him in the neck, giving them a thousand sensations. Then Nino grabbed Ohno's forearm, gently, turning to face him. At that moment it was like if Satoshi understood what he had done, he pulled back slightly, ashamed and ready to apologize. However the youngest grabbed his neck, bringing him to him then kissed him. He sat on the table, bringing his soulmate closer to him, lifting his hips slightly to make him understand that he wanted the job done. He made himself understood since Satoshi resumed his actions, they were close to the climax, Nino finally lay down fully, his back arching when he felt coming.

///

After that, they had been lying in Ohno's bed, he had fallen asleep almost directly while Kazu was looking at him, stroking his hair. He didn't blame him, and anyway he wanted it, otherwise he would have stopped him. And that's what scared him. Had he been in a sexual need or was it just because it was Satoshi? He had so many questions and doubts in his head, he really didn't know what to think. He sighed and pressed his chest to Ohno's who wrapped his arms around him, smiling slightly.  
Maybe he was going to think about it seriously and try. Maybe.

///

\- Oh my god I ... I'm sorry Kazu I ...  
\- I still want to slap you, believe me.  
\- I had drunk, I didn't want ... Well you know I would never do that sober!  
\- And you remember at least?

Satoshi woke up that night and panicked when he saw how he was with Nino, half naked, then he panicked even more when the memories came back.

\- Yes.  
\- So stop panicking ...  
\- I ... I don't understand Kazu.  
\- Me neither I don't understand. But you know as well as me how it went.  
\- Why ? Why didn't you stop me? Why did you even continue that? You would not have ...  
\- I didn't do it for you idiot. I wanted it.  
\- What?

Ninomiya couldn't help but smile when she saw his reaction, and yet he didn't know where all of this came from. He had never been attracted to Satoshi, even if he was really beautiful. But he had let himself go, he had felt pleasure and excitation. And he knew it was not just Ohno's feelings, it was his own too.

\- Nino ... Is that supposed to mean something? Dare to ask Satoshi, lost and sad.  
\- Honestly Oh-chan, I don't know. Maybe or maybe not. I... I think we are more connected than normal. I was sick because you were, I felt your sadness. I read that this kind of links was super rare, and that it can even kill us if we are too far from each other. So I told myself that in any case we will always be present in the life of the other, so we should perhaps try. To try to be completely in the life of the other. I haven't changed my point of view on the question, just that I wonder if it's not better, then my mother pushed me to this conclusion. He finished laughing, avoiding the look of the older man.

Ohno said nothing and then walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder to catch his eyes.

\- I'll close my eyes, if you really want to try, I'm not talking about trying a day, I'm talking about trying sincerely, so kiss me. Otherwise, I let you go, I don't hold you back. And I won't blame you Kazu.

To illustrate his words, he closed his eyes, letting Nino choose what he really wanted. He felt Nino grab his hand and pull it away, he felt the sadness taking it. Kazu was leaving, so he opened his eyes at the exact moment when the youngest caught his hand and put himself on tip-toe to reach his lips. He kissed him gently and it felt like all the happiness of the world to Ohno, Nino felt it.  
He was afraid, he had doubts but in the end maybe it will be better than he had thought since very young.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always loved!♥


	7. Make me feel something, something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! Sorry for the long time, I'm not in a real good mood recently but I'm back! I hope you'll like it
> 
> /!\ Smutty things

Ninomiya was trying to take a normal breath while Ohno was lying beside him. The sex was crazy, Nino couldn't deny it. He had spent a weekend with his soulmate, enjoying the absence of his parents, and they had discovered the body of the other very well. Amazingly, Satoshi wasn't shy with him, it was even the opposite. However, Ohno remained sweet with an absolute tenderness which greatly pleased Nino who was beginning to think that he had done well to try with him.

 - It's okay ? Satoshi asked.  
 - Of course. He smiles in response.  
 - So, do you have regrets?

The youngest smiled before turning towards the other, getting closer, rubbing his nose to his.

 - I take that for a no then ... You're so cute!

Satoshi kissed the tip of his nose before placing small kisses all over his face, descending to his neck, which made Nino laugh. Both felt unbelievably strong things, and the love that Satoshi had for Kazunari was one of the reasons.  
And Nino felt almost in love, he loved him immensely, but he also knew that he was feeling the emotions of Satoshi and that his love feeling surely came from him.  
Nino shuddered, making Ohno shudder at the same time, both laughed at that and then, Ohno kissed him before leaving.

\- Do you imagine when ... When we'll make love ...?  
\- We already do it Kazu.  
\- Yes of course but you know ...  
\- I understood! He laughed. The step above, is that?  
\- Hm ... Confirmed Nino blushing heavily.  
\- And so ... I think it will be violent, well in a good way. I heard that anal sex was even better so I guess. We will feel the same pleasure but also the same pain so we will be even more attentive.  
\- It scares me honestly ...  
\- It stresses me a little but we have plenty of time for that. Especially if you decide to stay with me!

Kazunari looked up and smiled at Ohno, who, in a way, was reassured.

\- And don't think to much about this, it will come when it will come, little perv ~  
\- Hey you!  
\- I see clearly behind your shy face, Ka-zu-na-ri ~ He whispered in his ear.  
\- It's not intentional, you know ... Well, I never thought that my first time would be with a man and it's a little intimidating ... I thought I was the type to want to dominate constantly and there ...  
\- It's the beginning Kazu don't worry. Or maybe you just love to be submissive ~ Said the older by placing himself above him.  
\- So that, never!  
\- Well, what are you waiting for? Show me that you know how to dominate, I let you do, go ahead.  
\- What are you ...?

The smirk and the dark look of Satoshi made him going crazy.

\- In case you have a doubt, I feel your excitation Nino ~

He bit his lip, totally hesitant. He was really intimidated by Satoshi, he would never have thought it possible but it was the case. Ohno seemed so confident about him and even though they had been intimate already, even though Nino was actually aroused, he doubted and didn't know what to do.

\- Hey don't panic... said Satoshi softly, straightening up, catching the younger's chin.  
\- I'm not panicking! He exclaimed, feeling himself blush. Just... We did it already and ...

Satoshi laughed softly, which made Kazunari sigh, looking falsely upset by crossing his arms. The older man kissed him, letting his hands run his ribs, making both shiver.

\- You're dying by desire ... he will hiss before sucking the skin of his neck.  
\- Shut up...

Kazunari couldn't deny it, he had the feeling that they would not manage to calm their ardor, that they would always want more. He jumped when he felt Satoshi catch his lower lip between his teeth pulling slightly without hurting him. Well, without hurting them.

\- What are you afraid of Nino?  
\- Nothing, I don't dare to do it. That's all.  
\- Follow me.

He watched the older man got up, not caring about his nudity, and then he decided to get up to follow him.

\- Do you trust me ?  
\- I guess ... You scare me now!  
\- I will push you to your limits!

Before Nino could say anything, the older man grabbed his hands and placed them on his back, taking a belt to tie them together.

\- Satoshi what the fuck ?!

He didn't answer and pushed Nino against a wall, licking his neck before stepping back and masturbating himself.  
An astonished scream came from Nino's mouth before moans followed, his legs were shaking and he felt left with all his strength. He felt tingling overwhelming his whole body, and basically being tied increased his excitation. He dropped to his knees, bowed his head, completely lost in pleasure, hearing the moans and gestures of Satoshi. Then suddenly, he felt nothing, only a deep frustration, he raised his head, discovering Ohno, proud, despite his face red with pleasure.

\- Satoshi...  
\- It's frustrating isn' it? ~  
\- You're the worst ...

The oldest was in front of the youngest, holding his face, looking at him in the eyes. Then Kazunari smiled before approaching his face to Satoshi's one, wanting a kiss. And Ohno couldn't refuse it, he had been waiting for months, so seeing him begging was too much, he couldn't resist. Their mouths brushed first and then touched each other, Nino opened his, looking for more contact, he was surprised by feeling the tongue of Satoshi touching his tongue. He felt his stomach bend, the excitement coming more and more.

\- Untie me ... he murmured between two kisses.

And without a word, continuing to kiss him, Ohno slid his hands behind him, blindly removing the belt, with some difficulties. As soon as Nino felt his hands released, he didn't hesitate a second and threw himself on Satoshi, pressing him against the floor. He began to wiggle on him, rubbing their two erections, both moaning instantly. The older man put his hands on Nino's hips, holding them firmly, he opened his eyes which he had closed by the feelings. Then, what he saw struck him, it was the most beautiful and erotic vision he could see in his whole life.

\- Kazu... Fuck !

The youngest smiled before lowering himself while continuing his pelvic movements. He laid a soft kiss on his lips, supporting himself with his arms that threatened to let go at any moment. Satoshi wrapped his arms around his back, forcing him to lie down on top of him, entirely. Nino didn't stop, carrying them to the border of explosion. Their feelings, multiplied by two, making them scream until the climax.

///

Kazunari was waiting, sitting at a kitchen bar at Satoshi's house, watching him preparing the breakfast, his head resting on his hands, his hands covered by the too long sleeves of a sweater belonging to his soulmate. He looked at the time, surprised to see that it was almost noon.

\- Your parents aren't back?  
\- Thank you for worrying after making all this noise. He laughed.  
But no, they come back at the end of the day, they enjoy spending time with my sister. She gave birth recently.  
\- Oh ... I ... I didn't even know you had a sister ...  
\- I know, I don't talk about my family life, it's not against you, I don't really like to talk about myself. But hey, it's different now. He said turning to Nino, smiling and serving his breakfast.  
\- And so she has a child now? With her soulmate ?  
\- Yes ! They had a little girl. I haven't seen her yet but I have a picture, wait !

Kazunari smiled while eating, Satoshi seemed enthusiastic about it. He showed him a picture, expressing how adorable she was.

\- Why didn't you went with your parents?  
\- I was sick, remember.  
\- And you were better when I came ...  
\- Yes I ... Yes it's weird ! I'm not sick anymore !  
\- Just figure that I came to talk to you about that. Basically, our link is more powerful than normal, if we go too far we can die. You got sick because I was avoiding you. And so you're not sick anymore because I came ...  
\- Wait what? How it is possible ?  
\- No idea believe me. It just fell on us.  
\- Do you stay with me because of that ...?  
\- What? No ! I told you that basically I had come to talk, at anytime I thought that all of that would happen. I doubted if I should try then ... Here it is.  
\- You know Nino, I love you, really.

Nino's heart raced and he cursed himself, knowing that Ohno felt it too. He didn't answer, he couldn't do it. Then he got up from his chair, circled the bar to rest his head on his soulmate's shoulder. He embraced him.  
But they both had doubts that drowned their spirit. Nino doubted about this situation, could he stay that way until the end? And Ohno doubted about Kazu's real feelings, did he loves him? They tortured their minds at the same time without even knowing it, and tightened a little more, mechanically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to follow me on twitter, I post some updates about the fic and I always post Ohmiya/Arashi things ~ Here : https://twitter.com/mytsumiya
> 
> And I you could/want to answer to this little survey about Ohmiya fanfictions (you can even post some requests) : https://forms.gle/WM7PkkxcyhxCq1fd7

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are truly loved!♥


End file.
